1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system of a co-axial insertion-type connector and a co-axial cable, the outer conductors and center conductors of, respectively, the co-axial insertion-type connector and the co-axial cable having electrically conductive connections to one another, and to a method of connecting a system of this kind.
2. Description of Related Art
Standardized under DIN 47 223 is a co-axial insertion-type connector whose center conductor is of an outside diameter of approximately 7 mm and whose outer conductor is of an inside diameter of approximately 16 mm. Co-axial insertion-type connectors to DIN 47 223 are therefore also referred to as 7/16 connectors. Because of the specific ratio between the diameters and with air as a dielectric, a characteristic impedance of approximately 50Ω is obtained between the insertion ends of the center and outer conductors.
A co-axial insertion-type connector designed in accordance with DIN 47 223 in the form of a co-axial plug has, at the insertion end, an end of the center conductor which is in pin form and which is inserted in a corresponding end, in socket form, of the center conductor of a co-axial insertion-type connector in the form of a co-axial coupler. When so inserted, the outer conductor of the co-axial plug makes contact with the outer conductor of the co-axial coupler in both the axial and the radial directions in that the tubular end of the outer conductor of the co-axial plug is pressed against an annular step which is formed by the inner side of the outer conductor of the co-axial coupler. The axial force required to do this is applied by means of a ring nut which is rotatably mounted on the co-axial plug and which is screwed onto a corresponding external thread on the co-axial coupler. This screwed connection at the same time serves to secure the co-axial insertion-type connection against coming loose.
Co-axial insertion-type connectors to DIN 47 223 are suitable to have connected to them co-axial cables in which the effective inside diameter of the outer conductor is preferably 10 to 20 mm. The only stipulations which are made in this case in DIN 47 223 are ones relating to the mechanical strengths to be achieved of the connections between the co-axial insertion-type connector and the co-axial cable. There are no stipulations in DIN 47 223 relating to the actual structural design of the connection.
In practice, the connection between co-axial insertion-type connectors of this kind and the corresponding co-axial cable is made by pushing the cable, by the appropriate end, a short distance into the cable end of the co-axial insertion-type connector and then soldering together the outer surface of the outer conductor of the co-axial cable and the inner surface of the corresponding portion of the outer conductor of the co-axial insertion-type connector. However, this type of connection between a co-axial insertion-type connector and a co-axial cable involves a good deal of effort to make it. Also, the inaccessible soldered area calls for a good deal of cost and effort in checking it to ensure that the soldered connection is a joint of the requisite quality.